


Allemagne·柠檬薄荷

by Leonie_Poisson



Series: Allemagne [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Allemagne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826845
Kudos: 3





	Allemagne·柠檬薄荷

晚上11点，勒04中学的风纪部长J·布兰特带着手下的风纪干事往学校508教室后面那个拐角去，根据前些天抓到的污点证人的供词，那里就是本校烟枪们晚上狂欢的大本营。八百里外布兰特就闻到了呛人的电子香烟味道，其中烟草原味、马鞭草味混杂着最近时兴的薄荷味，呛得他皱起眉头。  
突然袭击的效果总是好的，这次一共抓到了19名违纪抽烟的学生。如果是一年前刚刚上任的布兰特，由于立志从医的缘故还会出于对违纪学生的健康考虑苦口婆心地普及吸烟是如何如何有害健康，但一年风纪委员生涯告诉他，这都没用。这些人都不在意自己，他说的再多也只能换回一句“切”和白眼。干事们指挥着这群人靠墙站好，手电筒的白光划过每张脸，没有生面孔。场面活像扫h打f现场，只是被抓的人大都死猪不怕开水烫，多一个处分又怎样，大不了不毕业一直赖在学校里。  
“Gian, Jeffery, 还有 Juan……都不是外人啊，来来来都记上……”布兰特突然看见队尾的黑卷发男孩，愣了一下：“诶，这位先生，之前没在这里见过你。”  
一边的风纪干事们切切察察，二年级的K·哈弗茨，12岁的他连跳两级但还能当年级第一，是各位老师争相宠爱，或者说争夺的对象，毕竟这样优秀的Alpha以后肯定是要进守卫部为国效忠，日后前途不可限量的。布兰特的手电筒照了照他指间还没来得及扔掉的烟头，不由啧啧叹息。  
“各位，这次也是我风纪委员任上，最后一次来‘逮捕’各位先生了。”布兰特清了清嗓子，手电筒的光一下子窜到天花板上，周遭一下子漆黑，只有布兰特那一头金发在黑暗中若隐若现，“日后，希望各位先生都能再小心谨慎一点，抽烟喝酒烫头都别被抓住，也别被猪队友卖了。”  
19个男孩没想到J·布兰特竟然冲着他们做起卸任演说，更没想到他竟然会这样说话，不知道他这话里究竟几分真心几层假意，趁着黑暗掩护小心交换了眼神（但愿他们真的看到了彼此的眼神）。  
“这位同学，”突然一个正处在变声期嘶哑难听的声音插嘴：“我是新来的，我并不认识您，我猜我也不属于您刚刚说的‘不是外人’之列。虽然您马上就要卸任了，但能麻烦您自我介绍一下吗？”  
19个男孩顿时哄堂大笑，风纪干事中间也发出憋笑的闷响。就算原来没被抓进过风纪办，那么准毕业年级第一名、拿奖学金拿到手软的J·布兰特谁又不认识呢？这届学生会带照片的任命通知已经在通告栏里挂了一年了。这个小孩如果不是故意挑衅就是真的傻（哔——），不论哪种情况都值得大家好好笑一通了。  
手电筒的光准确地找到肇事者，男孩一下子被强光刺得睁不开眼睛。布兰特摇了摇头仿佛在嘲笑他不自量力：“这位先生说的不错，我的确不太认识你，不如你先来自我介绍一下？”  
“我叫凯·哈弗茨，二年级A班的学生，今年12岁。”小孩倒是落落大方。站在他身边，布兰特闻见他身上充溢着薄荷烟冰凉的味道。那孩子身材细瘦，比布兰特矮一头，顶着一头杂乱的黑色卷毛，一双蓝眼睛宝石般透明。  
“烟，好抽吗？”布兰特帮他整了整歪斜的衬衫领子。  
“我觉得挺好抽的。”小孩子摆出一副欠打的样子，但布兰特并不吃这一套，看旁边干事把名字都记下来之后准备让他们回寝室去，“你还没有自我介绍呢。”小孩的嗓音就像有人摇晃一把旧椅子发出的嘎吱响声，那不依不饶的劲头果然还是没长大的孩子。  
“我叫J·布兰特，尤利安·布兰特。”他有些不耐烦，摆摆手让他们赶快散了，一群人兔子似的四散离去，风纪干事们也跟着布兰特离开。只是临走的时候看见瘦弱的哈弗茨一个人拖着脚步，单薄的背影竟让人心生怜惜。

三天之后学生会换届选举会上，布兰特听说那些老油条们倒没什么，反而是之前一直被视作天之骄子的哈弗茨被叫到校长办公室狠狠训了一顿。说到这个，隔壁宣传部老部长、人称“八婆”那一位的眉毛快要飞出脸去了，一人分饰两角绘声绘色好像她就在现场，虽然她刚刚第一句话就是“校长把他一个人叫到办公室劈头盖脸就是一顿骂”。八婆也不愧是八婆，几句话就从眼前的处分讲到了那孩子的八辈祖宗，他的父母是如何的英烈，他的哥哥姐姐又是如何的优秀，这孩子本人是如何的天之骄子，如此种种说书一般，听得布兰特几乎入了神。  
现在是六月份，虽然在地下，但地表的温度也是在不断影响着阿拉门尼亚的温度，布兰特微微扯松了领带，拿着新人的简历扇风，突然想起昨天晚上那个清新的薄荷味。  
该买薄荷油了，他心想。  
学生会换届选举无聊透顶，最终他还是提前溜了，虽然早有人三令五申不许他这么干，但一想到自己投的那一票根本撼动不了内定人选的地位，他就像吃了苍蝇一样难受。  
然后他一推开自家公寓的门就收获惊喜。他弟弟正和一个黑头发的同龄人打闹，天气热，两个男孩都光着膀子，听见开门声两人齐齐扭头看他，不是别人，正是刚刚还在八婆嘴里已经出了一本人物全传的哈弗茨。  
“哥！我介绍一下！这是我哥们！他叫哈弗茨，你应该听说过。”  
空气里突然吹起薄荷味的风，吹干了布兰特一身潮湿黏腻（作者：你凯大约是个空调吧）。  
“我认得你哥哥，”那孩子挑了挑形状奇特的眉毛，“上一届的年级第一，而且还是风纪部长。”“风纪部长”几个字他咬的很重。  
布兰特扯了领带脱了西装外套丢进脏衣筐，嗅到自己身上带着的柠檬味，不动声色溜进房间，换上舒适的T恤裤衩，摸出抑制剂吃了，才打开房间门，探出头来：“我要写作业，你们小声点。”  
关门的时候他听见他亲弟弟雅尼斯对他兄弟（尤：这词怎么用得这么别扭）凯说：“他就是这么个怪脾气，学习跟睡觉似的，谁敢吵他他跟谁急。”  
“是嘛……”哈弗茨假装惊讶，摆弄着桌子上新买的柠檬和薄荷叶子。

四年级毕业班的日子并不像想象的那么好过，虽说下一步去向主要由ABO性别决定，但只有更高的综合评估分数才能确保布兰特进到他想去的医学院，他一刻也放松不得。于是他也根本没有在意这一个暑假凯都是住在他家，也没费心思考每天准时在午夜12点送到他门口的柠檬薄荷茶，以及后来一整年每天早上出现在他课桌抽屉里的小零食都是谁送过来的。  
不过有一个早晨，他在抽屉里摸到的是一张非常非常旧的CD——这年头已经没有人用CD听歌了，CD生产出来纯属奢侈的收藏品——一张The GUNFIRE的新专辑，是他复习这段时间发行的，他根本没心思去想这事情，更没本身去搞CD了。他不知道是哪位田螺姑娘是不是看上了他，总之他打心眼里觉得自己当不起这样细心的照顾，偷偷留了字条在抽屉里，写的是“感谢您费心，您这样的人情我偿还不起”。第二天纸条和零食故旧，看来这位田螺姑娘不太识字。

不过还好，综合评估一切顺利，他被分配到了梦寐以求的医学院。  
又是一年六月，布兰特中学毕业了。毕业典礼上他作为优秀学生代表发表演说，一派激情洋溢的废话讲完，他伸手接过学弟递过来的花束，接受他“毕业快乐”的祝福。一切都显得有些不真实。  
接下来学弟的话就更不真实了：  
“你喜欢柠檬薄荷茶吗？”  
是风度翩翩的少年，一头黑色卷发梳得齐齐整整，西服笔挺，身材挺拔初有守备部预备役的风采，一双蓝眼睛宝石般透明，身上还带着薄荷烟冰凉的味道。  
“很喜欢。”他漫不经心答道，只是一瞬间突然想起一年前的那个晚上，508教室后面的拐角。  
“我的人情不需要你还。”少年的声音已经不像一年前那样嘶哑难听了。如果说一年前他不怕死要全校有名的风纪委员自我介绍只是粉丝的恶作剧心态的话，此时又算什么，哈弗茨自己已经算不清楚了。  
他被那人垂下金色睫毛认真倾听的样子迷住了。

K·哈弗茨从各个方面来看都是早熟。他跳了两级，比同龄人个子高，也率先完成分化变成一个优秀的Alpha，所有人都知道他的威名忘记他的年龄。  
还有，他也很早就学会了抽烟。  
“嗨，我也真tm不是个玩意，带自己没成年的亲弟弟抽烟，要是蕾雅知道非杀了我不可。”扬递给他第一支烟的时候还忍不住吐槽自己，“可是知道你心里苦，我嘴笨也不会劝人。总之欢迎你提前成年。”  
虽说这个时代的电子烟已经是将伤害降到最低的替代品，但哈弗茨心里清楚，烟不是什么好玩意，但自从他第一次接过哥哥递来的烟，发现这个味道能盖住他身上还不太受控制的薄荷味信息素的味道之后，烟对于他来说已经算是必需品了。而且一支烟能很轻松帮他融进群体，虽然他并不喜欢那群人，他们要么嫉妒他要么轻视他。之后渐渐地，和所有烟枪一样，他开始上瘾，最严重的时候一天就能吸掉十几支（这是以后的事情了），无论姐姐蕾雅如何责骂都无动于衷。  
只有在布兰特面前对于抽烟他才会有负罪感，那是12岁的夏天留下的条件反射。那时候虽然被手电筒直照眼睛，可他还是看见了那人掩饰不住的厌恶，对烟，对烟味，对抽烟的人。他惊得手上一抖，那半支烟掉在地上被他粗暴踩碎，电子二极管发出滋滋的呻吟。此刻哈弗茨的心脏像脱缰的野马在他胸腔里上蹿下跳，撞得他嗓子眼痛，薄荷味信息素不受控制地溢出，幸亏有烟味遮掩着才不至于太明显。  
之后四处偷偷打听的结果是，J·布兰特是个只关心学习的书呆子，又是个极为保守谨慎的Omega。所有人都认定J·布兰特不过是个当局制造的AI，安插在普通学生中间进行AI人类化的实验。甚至有被他拒绝过的Alpha打过赌，说他以后一定会在26岁被当局分配给一个“又老又禽兽的Alpha”，生孩子生到彻底沦为生育工具，周围人连声附和好似出了一口恶气。  
哈弗茨暗暗在一边记住了这人的名字，但也有点犯愁。他本以为之后在布兰特毕业典礼上说的话已经够直白了，可不知道他是冷漠还是没get到他的点，之后一年他们都没有再联系过。  
现在轮到哈弗茨在毕业季，准备守卫部的体能测试不是件容易的事情，他比同时参加考试的人毕竟要小两岁，每天训练完他都觉得乳酸在啮咬他的身体，但他湿着手也要去看联络设备上有没有来自J·布兰特的未读电邮，每次都是失望。之后邀请他毕业典礼参加他的毕业典礼，可他也没出现。  
“我哥他在这方面不是很灵光。”雅尼斯如是说，但哈弗茨怀疑就是这小子坏了他的大计。  
事实证明雅尼斯在帮自己哥哥解决终身大事（a.k.a. 卖亲哥）这方面一个顶八个。比如他说过，他哥并不是x冷淡，只是对于那些疯狂求爱的Alpha他有心理负担。或者换句话说，他是那种害怕别人对他过分热情或者过分关心的人。这种时候不妨冷处理，容他自己好好想想，之后再安排也不迟。  
“我怕他把我忘了。”哈弗茨露出这样略显无助的表情还是人生第一次。但雅尼斯一巴掌拍在他的后脑勺毫不留情：“连这都察觉不到，笨死你算了。”

于是布兰特没再收到过那个没有备注的人发来的晚安邮件，虽说通常晚安的时间他也睡不了。医学院三年级比中学四年级更难过，又要学习又要实习，十二点之前很少能躺下的。但不管睡得有多晚他都会看看邮箱里那封准时发来的晚安邮件，一般是没什么话的，只是各种各样的照片，甚至还有过半裸照，肌肉紧实皮肤白皙，看上去，很好吃的样子。  
这个念头把布兰特自己吓了一大跳，之后脸也烧红了。  
上一次那孩子直球表白的时候他是怎么拒绝的来着？  
“你还小，等过两年再说吧。”过两年你就会忘记我的。  
看来是真的。  
“16岁的孩子懂得爱情吗？”吃午饭的时候他冷不丁问道。坐在对面的是室友B·莱诺，作为一个Beta，他的感情经历算是丰富，把嘴里的食物咽下去之后他歪着头反问：“你16岁的时候有喜欢过谁吗？”  
16岁，正好是他中学毕业那年。  
“算……算是有那么一个人吧。”布兰特喝了口咖啡，“那13岁呢？13岁的孩子懂的爱情吗？”  
莱诺笑了：“我不知道，但我总觉得，爱情和年龄的关系并没有那么大。不过如果你真的介意，也不必勉强自己。”  
“你最近和……那位怎么样？”  
莱诺耸耸肩：“蛮好的，就是不怎么说话。这样最好了，我也懒得跟他表面客套。”  
“那圣诞节回家怎么办？也不说话？我猜家长都是希望自家孩子之间和和睦睦的吧。”  
“那我也接受不了一个之前从来没和我一起生活过的讨厌鬼突然就成了我哥这种事情。”莱诺越说越生气，布兰特也就住口了。许是察觉了自己语气不善，莱诺又软下声调：“你怎么样？”  
“就那样吧。”布兰特用叉子戳一块盘子里的土豆。  
“你有情况。”莱诺这句话用的是肯定句。  
“没什么。”  
“失恋了吗？”  
“唔……也不算吧。”毕竟都没恋过，何谈失恋。  
莱诺没再接话，后来发现某人没请假直接翘掉了老巫婆的系解课的时候他帮忙掩饰过去了，算是道歉。

Omega擅闯守卫部更衣室一般没有好下场。Alpha的领地里充斥着剧烈运动之后混合着各种信息素味道的汗水，帘子掀开的那一刻布兰特差点原地去世，但透过水雾他还在试图寻找哈弗茨。年轻的预备役们结束训练都忙着打闹，各种肤色的身体都匀称漂亮，白大褂都没脱的布兰特虽然显得格格不入，但也并没有很奇怪，毕竟医生经常直接到更衣室来处理伤病患。哈弗茨就坐在那边用浴巾揉着头发，看见布兰特他先是一愣，脸色一沉，随手把浴巾围在腰上站起来抓着布兰特就往外走。  
“你怎么这么不小心？你一个Omega跑到Alpha的更衣室来很危险的！你是学医的，生理卫生知识还需要我教么？”  
布兰特的脸不自然的潮红，他绞着白大褂的衣角像是犯了什么大逆不道之罪：“我就是……我就是想问你……”后面的话还没说完，他只觉得天旋地转，扑通一下跪倒在地。哈弗茨的手悬在半空，没能接到布兰特不说还差点被他扯掉了浴巾。懒得和后者客气，他直接拽掉他身上的白大褂穿在身上，然后半扶半拖把他带进自己的房间。  
房间门关上的时候他闻见了柠檬味，和他第一次在他面前释放了自己薄荷味信息素之后闻到的气味一模一样。  
那是Omega信息素的味道。  
哈弗茨慌了手脚，他不知道这个人为什么突然出现在这里，至于他的突然晕倒大约和浴室里的Alpha信息素脱不了干系。室友很快也会回房间，他的东西都还在更衣室那边没收拾，是走是留他是一点主意也没有。  
“你怎么……”好在布兰特很快就醒了，指着哈弗茨身上的白大褂一时有些不明就里。  
“从更衣室出来匆忙，没来得及穿衣服。”  
“不，我是想说这衣服太脏，不能贴身穿。”  
哈弗茨开始解扣子，布兰特把头偏到一边去。  
“怕什么，”哈弗茨脸上带着奸计得逞的笑，“我们生理性别都为男，身体构造都一样。”说着一整件衣服顺着落在地上，随后房间的主人转过身去随便找出短袖裤衩套上，头发还在滴水，三两滴落在胸前。“你来找我有什么事吗？”  
布兰特突然开不了口，他觉得自己就是荒唐本人，翘了系解跑来找一个跟自己没什么关系的Alpha理论，还让他看见自己没防备被Alpha信息素熏晕的滑稽样子。心里连骂完三声蠢蛋之后他结结巴巴道：“也……没什么……”  
这个答案真是让雅尼斯算着了，不愧是亲兄弟。哈弗茨一边想一遍把准备好的台词说了出来：“我只是最近太忙了，忘记准备晚安邮件。”  
布兰特脸涨得通红：“我……我不——所以你到底是什么意思？！撩完就跑吗？”  
哈弗茨忍住自己嘴角的疯狂上扬：“我撩你了吗？”  
布兰特突觉得心底无名火起，抓过床上的枕头就冲哈弗茨扔过去，然后冲向门，丢下一句“你无耻”就准备留下一个潇洒的背影，显得好像他毫不在乎，大不了下一个更乖的样子。然而年轻的守备部预备役一把就摁住了他的手，那手心滚烫，是男孩激动脉搏的温度。  
“别走。”  
“……”  
“我在撒谎啊，你看不出来吗？”他附在金发男孩的耳边低声道，那声音就像古老的咒语：“我喜欢你。”

妈妈说过，男孩子刚开始谈恋爱的时候要矜持，不要总想着跟男朋友回家，或者带男朋友回自己家。  
好吧，妈妈没有说过这种话。所以布某人在想着勾引自己男友的时候也并没有任何负担。  
Omega如果想勾引Alpha一般来说是很容易的，只要发情期不吃抑制剂就好了，但罗曼蒂克如布某，是绝不想用这种简单粗暴没感觉的办法的，但身体构造也决定他不可能穿着渔网袜跳钢管舞。谈恋爱之前无比积极主动地小男友在捅破最后一层窗户纸这方面突然无比迟钝，他几次暗示过他都装作没听懂糊弄过去了，这搞得他有点不爽。这种事又不能问身为Beta的莱诺，更何况他此时正为自己家里的事情焦头烂额。  
思来想去，去他妈的罗曼蒂克，老子爽了最重要。  
所以小男友一开门就收获了一只散发着柠檬香气面色潮红的小可爱。  
BOOM  
What a pleasant surprise.  
小可爱除了白大褂什么都没穿，扣子虽然都系好了，但耐不住白色布料微微透出胸前两粒；他咬着手指头眼睛忽闪忽闪的，舌头不时出来舔舔嘴唇，看得小男友咽了一口口水。他毕竟也不过刚刚17岁，受不了这么生猛直接的。  
“你……你确定吗？”他的声音在Omega信息素催化下有点飘。  
Omega只是开始解扣子。  
薄荷味信息素在小小的公寓里炸开，像是刮过一阵清凉的风（真不愧是行走的空调呢lol）。毫无经验的双手颤巍巍在肩头滑动，那件碍事的白大褂已经掉了大半，他整个上半身都已经裸露出来，透着粉红色泽。还是Omega先去吻了吻Alpha的唇，黑发男孩才想起来，腾出一只手摁在金色毛茸茸的脑后加深了这个吻，他们分开时一根银丝在他们之间划开。  
他们顺势倒在那张略显狭窄的单人床，Omega被发情期驱使主动得不像他自己，一个个顺着解开他守备部制服的银色纽扣和衬衫的白色纽扣，下面也不安分地蹭来蹭去，还是Alpha自己解开皮带扣和裤子扣，那个已经湿漉漉的甬道口被一下子顶住，那感觉过电似的直冲头顶。  
“前面还是后面？”守备部的人从不废话，而卫生部的人根本不说话，一把抓住那个对准自己的生殖腔随便蹭了几下把前端润湿，然后自己坐了下去。进入的时候由于敏感湿润过于顺利，甚至还挤出了一股透明液体，少年坐下去的时候有种奇怪的失重感，凭着本能他开始律动，黑头发的男孩一条手臂枕在头底下歪着头，另一只手握住他的前端，手掌上的薄茧磨得他一阵战栗。白大褂有一个扣子没解开就那么挂在腰上，随着他的律动翅膀一般忽闪。  
生殖腔内的柔软湿滑远胜粗粝的手掌，而且那里面不仅狭窄，还蠕动着把他吸得更深，黑发男孩差点忍不住直接把自己交代进去。他粉红色散发鲜切柠檬皮香味的伴侣在他身上自由地胡闹，他也不愿扫他好兴致，只是偶尔顶一顶胯往更深处探。每一次金头发的年轻人都会叫出声，再马上捂住嘴——公寓的隔音效果都很差。  
最终少年还是失去耐心，一翻身把爱人压在身下，移动中体内微妙的旋转又让他惊呼出声。  
“准备好了吗？”  
这不是询问而是警告。  
暴风骤雨之后他凭着仅存的理智把自己抽出来——虽然并没有什么实质性用处。  
然后他咬住几次高潮后满脸发懵的青年的后颈，完成了临时标记。


End file.
